The Xander Journals
by Oldfart
Summary: Another road trip story.


The Xander Journals

Another road trip story.

I got this Idea when reading stuff on the show Firefly, when somebody wrote in wondering about if the Buffy's show and Firefly were in the same universe.

I don't own any of the characters or the shows or movies used in this story.

11 June 2519

Well this has been a week of eye openers; this is why I have started writing in my journal again. First I left Sunnydale believing that it is the year 1999, because that is what the calendars' in good ol Sunnyhell said it was. I guess that the former Mayor had did more than just design Sunnydale he did some mojo to the town making everybody believe that it was a different year than it was and anybody entering the town forgot what the year really was. So when my car broke down in Oxnard and I got a job at the strip club and found out the true year in the process I did some research and found out the 500 years of history that the schools in Sunnydale didn't teach about and why the technology was roughly the same as it was 520 years ago. Accept for Gravitronics the tech level is the same.

When I first found out I wanted to scream all of the people that had gone on Vacations or had moved there, had to have known this. Then I wanted to kill the mayor all over again, I was one of the few people that had lived their entire life in Sunnydale and my road trip was the first time in my life that I had actually went beyond the city limits.

Of course I called Giles and asked about this and all he said over and over again for a few minutes was "Bloody hell" and "Dear Lord" as he remembered, come to find out with the mayor dead the spell was breaking down and all people needed to remember was to be reminded.

Ok you want to know what had happened well here is what I have found out at the library. It seems that during the year 2004 the greenhouse effect that the scientist had been complaining about caused the weather to go nuts, Tornados in L.A. huge Hurricanes that combined into three superstorms that caused the world to plunge into a ice age by the end of the year, pretty much of the northern hemisphere above the north Mexican boarder was under ice by the end of 2004, and the southern hemisphere was pretty much the same way, and with the survivors heading for the equator triggering wars and famine.

According to the library and what Giles remembers is that between some of the passive demon clans and groups like the Watchers council and the major religions we were able to keep our history and knowledge more or less intact, so we didn't drop all of the way back to the stone age just back to the 17 century which is were we were when the ice age ended 300 years ago.

There is one other thing I found out at the library is the fact that around the year 2020, just before our civilization finally collapsed, two fleets of colony ships left earth for two different star systems. They were able to do this because of two different discoveries that happened in 2004. First a Mexican Theoretical Physicist by the name of Miguel Alcubierre, who had been working on the idea of a real world warp drive since 1994 discovered gravitronics that lead to the ability to manipulate gravity, creating artificial and anti gravity generators, which also lead to creating two different star drives, unfortunately these star drives were one time use only, you would get to your destination alright but the star drive would be so much scrap metal. The other discovery were of star systems that had habitable earth like planets, which lead two different groups of people to pool there recourses to build ships and colonize the planets.

The first group of people were made up of what was left of American, Japanese and Chinese industrialists who pooled there recourses creating the Blue Sun Corporation that built about twenty colony ships that went to a huge star system 5000 light years spinward from Earth, why the hell they wanted to go so far away nobody knows, this system was a huge blue giant star with six yellow stars circling it with each star having earth like planets circling them and hundreds of moons as well. The star drive they used was a dimensional jump drive that used a dimension where distance has no meaning, jumping from earth to the blue sun star system instantaneously. According to what latter historians found in the records left behind by the Blue Sun Corp. was the fact that they destroyed all records and plans for their star drive both here and on their ships before they left.

The second group of people was made up of some weird people that had more money than brains. It seems that they got this idea to create a colony based on ancient Greece and had even had the twelve leaders change their names to Zeus, Hera, ect, calling themselves the Lords of Kobol, I think you get the idea and they were going to call there Planet Kobol, after a fictional planet that was in a TV show called Battlestar Galactica, that was on in the late 1970's. They even had their colonist calling Earth the thirtieth tribe and even had created their own "Bible" called the Book of the Word, the historians are still debating on whether they were serious or if it was a giant joke. They built twelve ships one for each "tribe" and the star drive they were using was an "instantaneous" drive or jump drive as well but it folded space by creating a short lived wormhole between points A and B allowing the ships to "jump". The star system that they went to was 8000 light years anti spinward from Earth, again it is still wondered why these people like the other group went so far away is still debated.

One thing I found interesting was the fact that over the last couple of years scientist had been going over the sensory recordings from when the ships jumped away, they are trying to recreate these star drives since no plans were left here, and they found out that the Kobol group had screwed up building their star drive, on paper they should have jumped from Earth to Kobol in a fraction of a second, but for the Kobol group that didn't happen, the scientist had gone over their calculations several times and they all had came up with the same answer, the wormhole had sent the ships 4000 years into the past to Kobol an earth type planet in a star system in the Cyranis sector of the galaxy.

Well this is enough writing for now I got to get to work.


End file.
